


Last Call

by ScienceClone



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Angst, Implied poliamory, Phone Call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4013428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScienceClone/pseuds/ScienceClone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who do you call when you're running out of time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dosualda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dosualda/gifts).



It was the third time his phone rang in as many minutes. At first he ignored, but now he decided to pick up if only to admonish the person on the other end for bothering him. He expressed to everyone that mattered that he wanted to be left alone at this moment.  
The moment he got his phone out of his pocket and glanced at the screen, regret flooded him for ignoring the calls.  
"Hello"  
"Hey babe"  
Now he knew something was definitely wrong, they never used such language where someone might be listening.  
He got up and stared at the window, beyond worried.  
"Are you alright? Where are you?"  
"I'm fine, I just had to take care of something but it is going to take longer than I thought. I am calling to let you know, and not worry."  
"I was worried since you left, you should be here with us. There are no pressing matters that can't wait until tomorrow."  
"I know I shouldn't have left, but I had to do this. For you, for her, for us."  
"The only thing you had to do for us was be here, we need you here, I can't do this without you."  
"I'll be there as soon as I can, I promise"  
He was getting frantic, the voice on the other end was getting fainter, weaker, soon it would be nothing but a whisper. He could hear him breathing on the other side, heavy and difficult.  
"Are you still there? Where are you? I'm going to send someone for you. Come back here."  
He could tell the worry was starting to seep into his voice. Something he always tried to avoid, but he always managed to get him out of his comfort zone, even when he did not know he needed.  
"I'm fine, don't worry about me. I'll be with you two soon. I just called to tell you. I love you. I love her. You both are my life. I would not change anything because everything in my life led me to you. I regret nothing."  
"I love you, I wouldn't have accomplished everything I did if I didn't have you by my side. She loves you too, you know that. If she could I'm sure she would be trying to talk sense into you for you to come home to us right now."  
"I know, she has a way of calming us down doesn't she? I'll be home soon."  
"We'll be waiting. We miss you. We love you."  
"I love you too"  
The call was disconnected and he sat back down on the chair by the bed, desolated expression on his face, not knowing what to do.  
"What's wrong darling?"  
Her voice was weak, but he was so happy to hear it again.  
"I don't know, I just had a very weird conversation. I'm worried about him."  
"I'm sure he's fine, we'll be with us soon. He loves us. Now hold me until he gets here to hold us both."  
He was never one for touching, but with them he always found himself craving the small touches. He bent over the bed slightly, resting his arm over her torso, trying not to crush her in her fragile state.  
His mind could not stop thinking about him, and he could tell by the tension in her body, and the slight frown on the face that she was also worried but trying no to show, for his benefit.  
There was a knock on the door, and he sat up straight, looking lost for a second. She squeezed his hand.  
"Go, it must be important, they wouldn't bother us if it wasn't."  
He kissed her lightly, before putting on a blank face and walking out the door.  
His head of security was there, with a worried expression on his face.  
"Sir, I'm sorry to bother you, but it's about Wesley."

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a tumblr post, that I don't recall very well but was along the lines of "instead of calling 911, calls loved one while bleeding out", reblogged by my beautiful cinnamon roll too precious for this world, dosualda. Here's to you darling!  
> Started as a Matt/Foggy, but it got away from me and I thought it turned out that much better.


End file.
